Oh My Baby Bear (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Hanya kisah mesum Oh Jongin yang menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk suaminya di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima (Hunkai and the others, Male Lactation, mpreg, Crack pair Alert, twoshoots) spesial request from My twiny, Please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby Bear

Genre : Romance/Family

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg, Alur gaje, Typo(s), AU, Crack Pair, No Bashing Chara, Twoshoot, Pwp? Maybe, Fingering, Male Lactation

Special Request from My Twiny sistah..

Summary :

cerita mesum Oh Jongin yang menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk suaminya di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mama"

Ibu muda yang tengah mengandung itu menoleh.

Oh...

Itu si kecil Haowen yang tahun ini sudah berusia 4 tahun.

Meski baru berusia 4 tahun, tetapi Haowen sudah menunjukan wajah tampan seperti papanya.

"Ada apa, baby?" tanya sang mama.

Haowen memasang ekpresi berpikir layaknya orang dewasa. Biar mirip papa, katanya.

"Apa mama tidak apa-apa kalau Haowen menginap di rumah glanny?"

Sang mama tertawa pelan. Ia usap lembut kepala putra sulungnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Haowen langsung memeluk pinggang mamanya dan menciumi perut bulat sang mama.

Katanya adik bayi akan segera hadir ke dunia. Haowen tidak sabar untuk melihat adik bayinya lahir. Pasti lucu sekali seperti adik Ziyu, anaknya paman Luhan dan bibi Minseok.

"Kan ada papa yang akan menjaga mama dan adik bayi" kata mama.

Haowen mengerucut masam. Justru itu! Dia tidak percaya kalau papa yang menjaga mamanya. Soalnya waktu itu papa memakan bibir mama di kamar. Papanya jahat sekali kan?

"Sudah siap belum?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Haowen yang terbuka lebar. Di sana sudah berdiri papanya yang tampan dengan kemeja santainya.

"Sudah kok" sahut mama.

"Kebetulan sekali, paman Lee sudah sampai tuh"

Papa hendak mengangkat tas yang berisi perlengkapan Haowen. Kalau saja Haowen tidak menahan pergelangan tangan sang papa dengan tatapan masam.

"Papa jangan nakal sama mama selagi Haowen pelgi"

"Tentu saja, Hao. Papa pasti akan menjaga mama dan adik bayi"

"Janji?" Haowen mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil.

"Janji"

*Pinky Promise*

"Jangan gigit bibil mommy lagi ya"

Papa tertawa salah tingkah. Mama juga tampak malu-malu.

"Yasudah, ayo berangkat! Paman Lee sudah di depan"

"Jaa, mama"

"Hati-hati, sayang" mama mengecup pipi Haowen.

...

Di ruang tengah rumah minimalis itu nampak foto-foto keluarga kecil yang begitu manis telah diabadikan dalam bentuk gambar yang dipajang dengan bangga di dinding.

Dari mulai pernikahan, bulan madu, hamil anak pertama, dan kelahiran putra pertama mereka pun juga ada di sana. Tampaknya mereka sangat bahagia atas apa yang telah mereka rasakan selama ini.

Well..

Namja tampan yang tengah sibuk menatapi layar laptop pribadinya itu bernama Oh Sehun. Usianya 27 tahun. Sementara namja manis yang tengah kepayahan berjalan dengan perut besar itu Oh Jongin, istrinya (25 tahun) dan kini sedang mengandung 8 bulan.

Oh Sehun segera membantu istrinya dan membuat namja itu berdecak pelan. "Aku bisa sendiri, Sehunie" ia sedikit merengek.

Pasalnya selama ia mengandung, suaminya ini sangat posesif padanya. Bahkan suaminya yang biasanya sangat mesum, akan berubah menjadi namja gentleman dan penuh perhatian. Ia akan menahan semua hasratnya selama nyaris 11 bulan penuh.

Ok, kecuali saat kehamilan pertama. Sehun yang masih tidak tahu ada bayi di perut Jongin pun main sodok saja. Tapi saat di periksa ke dokter kandungan, ternyata Jongin sudah hamil 2 bulan. dokter pun bilang kandungan Jongin lemah, dan melarang mereka berhubungan badan selama Jongin mengandung. Padahal baru semalam mereka terakhir bercinta. Makanya saat diketahui Jongin sakit, muntah-muntah Sehun buru-buru mengajaknya ke dokter dan memeriksa kandungannya. Dia hanya tidak mau mengulangi kebodohan untuk yang kedua kali. Dia nyaris kehilangan Haowen saat itu.

"Aku tidak mau kalian kenapa-kenapa, sayang" sahutnya. Seraya mendudukan tubuh sang istri di sofa. Ia pun juga ikut duduk di samping Jongin setelah menutup laptopnya.

"Rumah jadi sepi tanpa Haowen" Jongin bergumam. Padahal baru 2 jam Haowen pergi, tapi rasanya lama sekali. "Aku jadi rindu padanya"

"Kau mau menjemputnya?" usul Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng, "Ani..Hae umma pasti merindukan Haowen"

Sehun terkekeh pelan kalau ingat Ibu kandungnya yang kerap kali merengek menginginkan Haowen untuk menginap di rumahnya saat sedang liburan seperti ini. Maklum saja, karena Ziyu tinggal di Beijing, dan hanya beberapa bulan sekali saja mengunjungi sang nenek di Seoul.

Apalagi kalau ingat Daddy Kris dan Mommy Junmyeon (orangtua Jongin) yang tinggal di Kanada. Malahan mereka yang kerap kali berkunjung kemari. Padahal Sehun sudah melarang mereka, tapi yang namanya punya hobi jalan-jalan ya susah deh jadinya.

"Ughh" Jongin meringis saat merasakan tendangan di perutnya.

"Sayang?"

"Ahh, sakit sekali" ringisnya.

Sehun segera mengusap lembut perut buncit itu. Mengajak ngobrol calon buah hati mereka dengan melarangnya berbuat nakal lagi pada sang mama.

Jongin terbuai dengan usapan itu. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun membawa namja manis itu ke dalam ciuman yang memabukan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Jongin. Sementara kedua tangan Jongin melingkar di leher sang suami dengan begitu mesra.

Ciuman keduanya terputus ketika Jongin merasakan tendangan di perutnya lagi. Bahkan perut Sehun yang menempel di perutnya pun ikut merasakan tendangan itu.

"Ahh" Jongin meringis lagi.

Hahaha, keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Baby sepertinya tahu jika papa melanggar janjinya pada Haowen hyung.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" Ucap Sehun. "Aku nyaris kelepasan tadi"

Jongin dibuat kaget ketika Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di atas pahanya. Tangan pucat itu mengusap lembut perutnya sambil merapalkan kata maaf pada calon buah hati mereka.

"Itu pasti sakit ya" kata Jongin. Seraya mengusap rambut Sehun.

Sakit?

"Sakit apanya, sayang?"

Jongin mengulum senyum. "Sakit menahan selama nyaris 7 bulan"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan berkata jika itu terbayar atas kelahiran anak mereka dengan selamat pun sudah cukup baginya.

'Kasihan, suamiku' batinnya. Ia tetap memberikan usapan di rambut suaminya yang membuat namja itu nyaris tertidur karena terlalu nyamannya.

Tetapi ia tersenyum ketika mengingat 3 hari lagi adalah hari jadi mereka yang kelima. Dan selintas ide nakal membuat senyum manis itu menjadi sebuah seringai sexy.

 _ **'Oh Sehun, you gonna love me like you ain't love no body before'**_

...

* * *

Hari Pertama...

Sehun pulang kerja, ia merasa aneh ketika tidak mendapati istri manisnya menyambut dirinya pulang.

Rumah pun terlihat sepi, apalagi mengingat Haowen yang masih berlibur di rumah keluarga Oh.

Sehun melanglah ke dapur saat mendengar suara senandung sang istri dari sana.

Pasti Jongin sedang memasak, pikirnya. Ia dengan semangat melangkah dan sesuatu di depan sana membuat matanya melotot seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Astaga"

"Selamat datang, Sehunie" Jongin tersenyum manis.

Suara talenan yang beradu dengan pisau pun terdengar seiring sayuran yang diiris-iris di atasnya.

Jongin yang hendak memasak? Memang iya..Tapi ada yang aneh di sini. Aneh apanya? Well...

Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya ketika melihat tubuh sexy istrinya dengan perut bulat yang entah mengapa menambah kesan sexy itu hanya berbalut apron berwarna baby blue dengan renda-renda.

Bahkan ia bisa melihat niple merah muda yang mencuat di sana. Apalagi kalau mengingat dada sang istri yang terlihat agak montok mengingat satu bulan lagi ia melahirkan. Pasti ada susu segar di sana.

Apa Jongin sedang menggodanya?

Oh God!

"Sehunie kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Jongin, dengan muka dibuat se-moe mungkin.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah sang suami dan melepaskan jas kerja suaminya yang hanya manut dengan ekpresi bodohnya.

"Sehunie mau makan dulu atau mau mandi?" Tanya Jongin, ia hendak melepaskan kancing kemeja Sehun. Namun namja tampan itu menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun. Seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat datar, padahal mati-matian ia menahan hasrat mengerjai tubuh molek itu.

Jongin menatap punggung lebar Sehun yang berjalan jauh dengan kerucutan di bibir. Dasar tidak peka!

Missi hari pertama, Gagal Total!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari Kedua..

"Coba kau berikan ini" Baekhyun, teman dekat Jongin berkata. Seraya menyodorkan sebutir permen bergambar strawberry ke tangan Jongin.

"Ini apa, Baekie?" Tanya Jongin. Matanya menatap polos teman dekatnya itu.

"Itu obat mujarab. Kau tahu? Aku selalu memberikan Zitao ini saat hendak bercinta"

Jongin menatap tak percaya. Mana mungkin permen unyu rasa strawberry ini bisa membuat hasrat para seme meningkat.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan video.

 **'Angghh..Ahhh...Yeollhh'**

 **'Ohh..Shtt..sempithh sekalihh, Kyunghh'**

Astaga...

I..itukan..

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Baekhyun punya rekaman bercinta sahabat mungil mereka yang kalem itu? Ya Tuhan...Baekhyun-_-

"Aku berikan ini pada Kyungsoo waktu Kyungsoo curhat tentang malam pertama mereka yang hanya tidur di kamar" kata Baekhyun.

Oh..

Jongin ingat...

Seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo curhat mengenai kehidupan pernikahannya yang terasa membosankan. Dirinya yang pasif dan tak peka, Dan Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang musisi. Kasihan sekali, Kyungsoo.

"Dan berkat permen ini, mereka melakukannya, sayang" kata Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk permen di tangan Jongin.

"Ini bukan sembarang permen. Kau campurkan ke dalam air, buuussss..Air berbusa dan berikan untuk si ganteng itu, tadaaaa..Dijamin, berhasil!"

...

Makan malam mereka hanya berdua saja tanpa Haowen.

Jongin nampak ragu-ragu. Hanya sesekali saja ia menyendok, lalu kembali melamun.

Ia curi-curi pandang ke arah sang suami yang selalu lahap menyantap masakannya. Selain berwajah manis, Jongin memang pandai memasak meskipun masakannya tergolong aneh dan terkesan baru.

"Sayang"

"Ah..Iya?"

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Sehun menatap ke arahnya. "Apa kau sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Sudah kenyang kok. Tadi kan makan di restoran bersama Baekhyun"

Bibir Sehun membentuk huruf O dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Daging giling saus tomat namanya. Yah, seharusnya itu dimakan bersama pasta. Tapi tak ada pasta, nasi pun jadi.

"Sehunie mau jus strawberry?" Jongin menawarkan. Kebetulan ia membuat jus rasa strawberry seperti yang disarankan Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Ada? Mau deh"

Jongin tersenyum dalam hati. Ia pun segera beranjak ke arah kulkas dengan gelas berukuran medium di tangannya.

Ia menuangkan jus ke dalam sana. Dan tak lupa memasukan obat perangsang itu ke dalam jus.

...

Panas...

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa panas. Ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya untuk sejenak.

Ia melihat ke arah AC yang menyala. Bahkan kaos putih oblongnya pun sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya curiga. Pasti ada yang tidak beres pada istri manisnya itu. Tapi Sehun menggeleng dan berusaha tidak asal menuduh sang istri dan segala macam keanehannya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil minum. Mungkin segelas air dingin bisa membuatnya segar.

Begitu sampai di dapur ia segera meneguk 2 gelas air dingin seperti orang kehausan. Ini panas sekali, dan sialnya ia merasa sesak. Ia berdecak kesal, berusaha untuk tidak menuduh sang istri.

Matanya pun tak sengaja melihat ke arah bungkus berwarna merah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja bar dapur mereka. Ia mengambil bungkus tersebut karena merasa janggal.

"Paradise Candy" ejanya. Ada gambar hati dan strawberry di sana. Sial! Ternyata memang benar istrinya yang melakukan ini padanya.

Sementara di kamar. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya melakukan saran Baekhyun untuk hanya berbaring di atas ranjang dengan yukata tidur tipis yang mereka beli di toko perlengkapan tidur uke di sebuah mall.

Perasaannya campur aduk. antara takut, kalut, gelisah, tapi keinginannya untuk memberikan servis pada sang suami sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka memang sudah menjadi tekad bulatnya. Lagipula dokter juga sudah mengizinkan, malahan menyarankan keduanya untuk berhubungan intim selama mendekati usia kelahiran calon buah hati mereka.

Brakk...

Pintu kamar terdobrak. Nampak wajah frustasi Sehun dengan rambut acak-acakannya.

Jongin segera terbangun, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yukata yang ia kenakan melorot sebatas bahu, membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika istrinya ini telah mengerjainya.

"Sehunie"

Greb..

Sehun memperbaiki yukata itu agar menutupi dada Jongin.

Ia tatap namja imutnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

Jongin ketakutan. Bahunya gemetar, pasti Sehun akan memarahinya setelah ini.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Oh Jongin!" Serunya. Nada suaranya naik dengan satu tangan meremat yukata di dada Jongin. Jadi terkesan seperti mencekik namja manis itu.

"S..sehunie Aku-"

"Padahal aku berusaha untuk menahan untuk tidak menggagahimu demi kebaikan kalian..Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Jongin"

"S..Sehunie-"

"Arrrggght" Sehun berteriak frustasi. efek dari obat ini sangat sulit diredakan sekalipun permainan sabun solonya di kamar mandi.

"Hiks"

Nah..kan..

Cengengnya ini lho yang masih tersisa. Hal yang sempat dicemaskan mommy Myeonie ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah muda. Meskipun sudah menjadi seorang ibu, Jongin tetaplah Jongin Wu yang polos, manja, dan cengeng. Ini semua berkat kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu memanjakan kedua putra mereka dengan kasih sayang dan keposesifan luar biasa. Tapi secengeng-cengengnya Jongdae Wu, adiknya Jongin itu tidak secengeng kakaknya.

"A..Aku kan cuma ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Sehunie, hiks"

Sehun menghela napas berat. Kalau kayak gini jadinya kan, dia juga yang repot.

"A..Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Sehunie marah"

Namja tampan itu mendudukan bokongnya di samping sang istri.

"Ssstt..Jangan nangis lagi!" pintanya. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf"

Jongin menatap suaminya dengan wajah sembab. "K..kenapa?"

"pokoknya kau tidak salah, Jongin!"

"Huh, mau bagaimana lagi" Sehun berkata. "Tadinya aku ingin menahan semuanya. Tapi kau sendiri malah yang menyodorkan dirimu seperti itu"

Apa boleh buat ya, Hun?

Sehun kan cuma seorang namja biasa. Digoda tubuh molek seperti itu siapa yang tidak langsung tegang coba?

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia mengangkang sehingga pahanya yang mulus terekpose.

Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Arrghhhttt...Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi!

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n :

FF sweet unyu yang mengandung unsur Little House tanpa ada konflik-konflik berat di dalamnya. Seperti yang kamu minta ya my twiny. Hahahaha..Dan terimakasih juga buat doujinshi Sasu Teme dan Naru dobe yang lagi main sodok-sodokan. Apalagi Naru dobenya lagi Hamil. Dan dengan ekpresi datarnya Sasu teme main rekam-rekam gitu. Asli, terinspirasi dari situ*lol abis mikirnya ya..Hunkai mirip Sasunaru kok. Semenya yang mukanya datar,ukenya yang polos-polos oon gitu. Iya gak sih? Apa cuma imajinasiku aja kalo Hunkai itu mirip Sasunaru? Kasihan:( yasudahlah

Intinya ini lanjut? Cuma dua shoot doang kok..hahaha..Ketawa setan!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun, dengan hati-hati ia mengurung tubuh sexy di bawahnya itu tanpa ada niat untuk menyakiti.

Jongin menatapnya polos sambil menganggukan kepala.

Namja Oh itu berdehem pelan. Mencoba mencari keraguan di maniks obsidian sang istri.

Jongin tahu Sehun sudah tergoda. Akan tetapi Sehun ragu melakukannya karena takut menyakiti istrinya dan calon baby mereka.

Tak disangka-sangka Jongin malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami. Tersirat kata 'Just do it' di mata bulat sendu nan menggairahkan itu.

Sehun mengulum senyum tampan. Ia usap lembut perut bulat sang istri, merunduk, dan memberi satu kecupan di sana. "Papa akan melakukannya dengan lembut, baby"

...

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan membawa sang istri ke dalam ciuman yang liar penuh gairah dan memabukan. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin. Mengabsen apa saja yang ada di sana, dan sedikit bermain-main dengan lidah sang empunya.

Ciuman itu terhenti ketika Jongin memukul pelan dada bidang Sehun. Pertanda ia membutuhkan jeda untuk bernapas.

Ia tatapi wajah manis Jongin yang memerah. Ibu jarinya menghapus sisa saliva di ujung bibir plum nan kenyal itu.

Dengan telaten ia membuka ikatan kupu-kupu pada tali yukata itu, sehingga tubuh Jongin terekspose di depan matanya.

Sehun menyeringai saat mengetahui Jongin tidak memakai underwear malam ini. "Kau mulai nakal, baby bear" bisiknya, seraya mengulum kecil cuping telinga Jongin.

Wajah manis itu merona. Dia hanya mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk terlihat sexy di mata suaminya. Tapi bagi Sehun, Jongin akan selalu tampak sexy sekalipun dengan perut buncit seperti ini.

"Lucunya" Sehun mencubit pelan puting Jongin yang mencuat. Sedikit memberi remasan di dada yang sedikit terlihat montok itu.

Croott..

Cairan putih keluar dari puting Jongin ketika Sehun mencubit gemas puting sang istri.

Sehun tertawa pelan, ia mencicipi air susu yang muncrat mengenai wajahnya. Rasanya manis, gurih, dan yang pasti menyehatkan.

"Wah susunya keluar, ma" kata Sehun.

"Rasanya seperti apa?" Tanya Jongin. Dengan wajah kepo.

Sehun mencolek sisa susu di puting Jongin dan memberikan telunjuknya ke bibir Jongin. Istrinya yang manis itu pun menurut dan segera mengulum jari telunjuk Sehun dan merasakan air susu yang keluar dari putingnya.

"Manis" Jongin berkata, setelah melepaskan jari telunjuk Sehun dari bibirnya.

Sehun merunduk di depan dada Jongin lagi. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera mengulum pucuk puting Jongin yang menegang.

Memberinya sedikit gigitan di sana. Tubuh Jongin menggelinjang nikmat dengan desahan-desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ahnn..Ahhh"

Sedangkan Sehun, ia terus menyusu di dada Jongin. Merasakan air susu itu menuruni kerongkongannya. Sial, ini nikmat sekali! Kenapa bukan dari kemarin-kemarin saja dia mengiyakan ajakan bercinta istri sexynya ini sih.

"Ohh..Sehunieh" Jongin menekan kepala Sehun di dadanya.

"Hmmpphh...Ahh, jangan digigit!" Jongin memekik pelan. Ia jitak kepala sang suami yang sialnya hanya menyengir seperti orang idiot.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang istri dan langsung membuka celana piyamanya dan kaos oblong yang mulai basah oleh keringat.

Aroma maskulin tercium saat Sehun kembali mengukung Jongin di bawahnya. Ia tatap mata itu lekat-lekat. Mengagumi garis wajah sang istri yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

"Sehunie, perutku" Jongin mengingatkan.

Sehun kaget saat mendapati perutnya nyaris menindih perut bulat itu.

"Maaf, sayang. Nyaris saja" ucapnya. Ia kecup kening sang istri dengan mesra.

Jongin tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya ia juga merindukan permainan hard suaminya seperti saat ia belum hamil. Tapi mengingat kini ia tengah berbadan dua, jadi mereka harus bermain penuh hati-hati agar baby mereka baik-baik saja.

...

Sehun terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di dada Jongin. Menggigitnya dan menjilatinya hingga muncul tanda kemerahan di sana.

Namja cantik di bawahnya itu terus mendesah. Berbaring pasrah dan membiarkan namja tampan di atasnya itu terus memberikan servis di dadanya.

Kecupan itu turun hingga ke perut. Sehun dengan gemas menciumi perut bulat Jongin hingga basah air liurnya. Sesekali lidahnya menari-nari di atas pusar sang istri.

Jongin memposisikan kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar, seolah dirinya siap untuk melahirkan. Sementara Sehun kini memainkan lidahnya di selangkangan Jongin.

Suara kecipak basah di mulut Sehun terdengar, ketika namja tampan itu memberikan blow jobnya di penis mungil sang istri. Ia terus mengulum, dan memainkan testis Jongin, seperti mencubitnya dan menyentilnya pelan. Lidahnya yang semula berada di lubang urin Jongin pun turun ke testis.

Kedua tangannya membelah pipi pantat Jongin yang chubby. Sehingga plum ass itu terlihat merekah seperti kelopak bunga di musim semi.

Ia membaui lubang itu. Dan memberikan jilatan-jilatan di lubang Jongin.

"Unghh" Jongin mendesah tertahan. ketika telunjuk Sehun memutari lubang analnya.

Jleb..

"Akhh"

Jongin tahu jika Sehun sudah memasukan seperempat jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang hangatnya.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Sehun. Ia mendongak dan menatap sang istri.

Jongin menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit aneh"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia memasukan satu jarinya lagi dan mulai mengorek anus Jongin.

Jongin mendesah keras ketika telunjuk kurus itu mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

Tubuhnya terus menggelinjang ketika Sehun terus memainkan jarinya di lubangnya. Sementara penisnya pun juga di hisap terus oleh namja itu.

Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuh moleknya melenting indah ketika hasratnya sampai.

Crott..

Crott..

Dadanya naik turun. Jongin mencoba mengatur napas. Wajahnya terlihat merah dan berpeluh-peluh.

Setelah puas menjilati sperma Jongin. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Kembali menciumi pipi gembil Jongin dengan gemas. Tangannya yang nakal seperti sulur itu terus meremasi dada Jongin.

Cup..

Namja tampan itu kembali mencium bibir sumbisivnya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang memabukan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dunia serasa milik berdua. Yang lain? hah, cuma ngontrak! Dasar pasangan muda..

"Hmmp.." Jongin mendesah tertahan saat lagi-lagi Sehun mem-fingering lubang merahnya.

"ahhh..Ahhh..ahh" ia mendesah liar ketika Sehun sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hmpp.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sensual. Ini nikmat sekali. Holenya terasa gatal, bahkan tiga jari Sehun saja pun masih terasa kurang memenuhinya.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Sehun melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubannya. Ia kesal, karena tidak ada lagi yang memenuhi lubangnya yang gatal itu.

"Sabar, sayang" kata Sehun. "Akan ada yang lebih besar yang mau masuk"

Jongin mencubit pinggang Sehun. Dia malu sekali saat membayangkan penis Sehun yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

...

Jongin hanya memperhatikan namja tampan itu memasukan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ughh" Ia meringis pelan. Setelah sekian lama tak mendapatkan sentuhan di lubangnya, Jongin merasa jika penis Sehun bertambah ukuran diameternya. Ini sakit sekali, namun Jongin mencoba menahannya.

Jleb..

"Anggh"

"Sstt..Tahan, sayang..Tahan" Sehun mengurut pelan penis Jongin yang mengacung tegak dengan sisa sperma di pucuk kepalanya.

Jongin menarik napas pelan.

"Bergeraklah, Sehunie" pintanya.

Mungkin dengan begitu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Sehun pun bergerak perlahan. Mengeluarkan setengah batang kesejatiannya dan kembali menghentak lubang itu dengan keras.

"Aghhh...engggh" Jongin meremas sprei di bawahnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu pun segera mengalungkan kedua tangan Jongin di lehernya.

Jongin membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, meminta Sehun untuk kembali menciumnya.

Ia menggempur lubang Jongin selama bibirnya tiada henti mengulum bibir plum yang sedikit membengkak itu.

"hhmmpph" desahan Jongin tertahan oleh bibir Sehun yang membungkamnya.

Sodokan demi sodokan menumbuk titik lemahnya di dalam sana. Ia pun semakin menggila dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir sexynya.

"ohhh..hyaaahhh..Anghh"

Suara kecipak basah yang ditimbulkan seiring hentakan Sehun di dalamnya terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Suhu kamar pun naik, seiring darah mereka yang terbakar oleh nafsu bercinta mereka. Pendingin ruangan yang menyala tidak terasa sama sekali di sana.

Sehun terus menghentak kasar.

Jongin terus mendesah dan menggelinjang sexy.

"Aghhhh...S..Sehunieeh, a..aku mauhh"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Semburan putih keluar dari penisnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Sehun pun mempercepat gerakannya ketika hendak sampai. Ia menyerukan nama Jongin dengan suara yang berat.

Cairannya keluar menembaki lubang Jongin. Terasa hangat dan kental.

"S..Sehunie, sudah.." Rengek Jongin. Ia terkikik pelan ketika cairan itu belum juga berhenti menembaki lubangnya. Hingga perutnya terasa kembung.

Sehun mendiamkan penisnya sebentar paska cum pertamanya. Napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Tubuh pucatnya berpeluh-peluh.

"Sehunie, keluarnya banyak sekali" Jongin memecah keheningan.

Sehun menyengir. Maklum saja, sudah 7 bulan ini dia harus menahan hasratnya selama Jongin mengandung. Penisnya merana tanpa sarang hangatnya. Bahkan jika Sehun sedang horny, dia terpaksa bermain Solo dan menghabiskan sabun mandi dalam semalam saja. Kasihan Sehun...

"Sayang"

Jongin yang menutup kedua matanya pun kembali membuka mata saat Sehun memanggilnya.

Namja tampan itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Jemari panjangnya menyematkan anak rambut Jongin di telinga.

"Sekali lagi ya?"

"Mwo?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Ayolah, sayang" Sehun mulai merengek.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk pelan dan membuat Sehun memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Omake

* 1 bulan kemudian *

Kabar gembira menyelimuti keluarga kecil Oh Sehun hari ini. Bayi mungil yang lucu telah hadir ke dunia tadi malam.

Tepat pukul 7, Jongin yang kebetulan sedang makan malam bersama keluarga Oh pun menjerit kesakitan. Sehun benar-benar panik saat itu.

Apalagi tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikendarai Luhan hyung mogok di tengah jalan. Sehun yang melihat darah sudah merembes di paha Jongin pun segera menggendong namja manis itu. Berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat tanpa alas kaki.

Tak masalah jika kakinya luka-luka. Demi keselamatan orang-orang yang ia cintai, berdarah sekalipun ia rela.

"Hallo, sayang" Sehun menyapa putra keduanya yang tengah menyusu di dada sang mama. ia menyentuh lembut pipi kemerahan bayi laki-laki yang ia beri nama Taeoh.

20 jam telah berlalu. Jongin sudah tersadar pukul 8 pagi tadi dan sempat nyaris histeris saat mendapati perutnya kempis. Tapi Sehun menjelaskan jika istrinya telah melahirkan tadi malam dan putra kedua mereka laki-laki.

"Mirip sekali denganmu, sayang" kata Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum haru. Ia pikir anak keduanya akan lebih mirip Sehun seperti Haowen kecil mereka. Tapi Taeoh sangat mirip dengannya, dan yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah, hidupnya terasa lengkap karena memiliki dua orang anak yang masing-masing mirip Papa dan mamanya.

"Haowen mau liat adik bayi, aunty soo" ujar Haowen. Ia merengek ketika Kyungsoo melarangnya mengganggu sang mama yang masih belum pulih total.

Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimana Kyungsoo tampak kerepotan dengan putra kecil mereka. Well, kebetulan hanya Kyungsoo yang belum punya anak, jadi ia tidak masalah dititipkan Haowen selama Jongin di rumah sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sooie" ujar Jongin. Suaranya masih terdengar serak. "Haowen boleh masuk kok"

Sehun tersenyum ke arah putra pertamanya yang akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Pasangan Oh muda itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada sahabat karib mereka. Kyungsoo pun membungkuk hormat dan berjalan ke ruang tunggu, dimana suaminya yang tampan itu sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga Oh lainnya.

"Mama, apa itu adik Haowen?" Tanya Haowen. Ia berusaha melihat adik kecilnya yang tengah menyusu di dada sang mama.

Bocah 5 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tak bisa melihat adiknya lebih jelas. Sehun menggendong putra kecilnya itu, dan membawanya mendekat ke arah ranjang.

Haowen bertepuk tangan dengan wajah gemasnya. "Ih..Adiknya lucu" kata Haowen. "Milip mama"

Orangtuanya tertawa mendengar celoteh lucu Haowen.

"Papa, siapa nama adik bayinya?"

"Nama adiknya Taeoh" jawab sang papa.

Haowen kembali bertepuk tangan. Ia merengek ingin melihat adiknya lebih dekat lagi. Papanya pun menuruti permintaan putra sulungnya itu dan mendudukan tubuh mungil Haowen di dekat sang mama.

"Ihh..Lucunya" Haowen menyentuh pipi gembil adiknya dengan jari telunjuk.

Sementara Sehun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret moment manis di depan sana.

Ia segera membagikan foto itu di akun SNS nya dengan Caption, Welcome to the world, My second Son. Oh Taeoh baby, mama papa, and Hyung loves you..

Haowen mencoba mengecup pipi Taeoh. Tapi kecupan basah sang kakak malah membuat si kecil menangis dan membuat kakak sulungnya itu memasang tampang memelas.

"Cup..cup..cup..Sayang"

Haowen terisak pelan dan membuat sang ibu terkejut melihatnya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan jagoan papa, hm?" Tanya Sehun, seraya menggendong putra sulungnya itu.

"Hiks"

"Hey?"

Ingin rasanya Jongin menggendong tubuh Haowen dan menghiburnya. Tapi perutnya masih terasa sakit jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Apa mama dan papa akan memalahi Haowen?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia ciumi pipi gembil Haowen dengan gemas. Marah? Tentu saja tidak.

"Kenapa mama dan papa harus memarahi Haowen?"

"K..Kalena Haowen membuat adik Taeoh menangis"

"Adik Taeoh hanya mengantuk, bukan karena Haowen nakal" Sehun memberikan penjelasan.

"T..tapi kata Daehan kalau sudah jadi Hyung tidak di sayang lagi" Haowen bergumam pelan.

Oh..

jadi Haowen cemburu rupanya. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Memang sejak dikabarkan ia akan punya adik, ada rasa senang dan juga sedikit cemburu.

Senang karena ia akan punya teman bermain di rumah. Cemburu karena ia takut Mama dan Papa akan lebih sayang pada adiknya.

Jongin pun menyuruh Sehun untuk membawa Haowen ke ranjang. Suaminya pun mengangguk pelan dan mendudukan putra sulungnya di samping sang istri. Sementara Sehun membawa bayi mungil mereka ke ranjang bayi. Taeoh tertidur pulas di sana. Aroma khas bayi tercium di tubuhnya dan membuat Sehun memberi kecupan lembut di pipi gembil Taeoh.

"Haowen hyung" Jongin sebut putra sulungnya itu dengan embel-embel hyung.

Haowen mengucek pelan matanya yang sembab. Ia menoleh ketika mamanya mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Mama"

Jongin tersenyum sedikit meringis sakit saat Haowen memeluknya tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tak mau membuat putra sulungnya merasa tersisihkan lagi. Ia kecup pucuk rambut Haowen yang beraroma strawberry itu.

"Mama dan papa akan selalu menyayangi Haowen hyung meskipun ada adik Taeoh" kata Jongin.

Haowen mengangguk pelan di dada sang mama.

"Karena sekarang Haowen hyung sudah jadi seorang Hyung. Haowen hyung harus membantu mama dan papa menjaga adik Taeoh"

"Sekalipun Haowen sudah menjadi seorang hyung, bukan berarti mama dan papa tidak menyayangi Haowen lagi"

Sehun mengulas senyum simpul mendengar sang istri yang berusaha menghibur putra sulung mereka. Ah, rasanya ia bisa melihat sosok keibuan dalam diri seorang namja paling cengeng semasa SMA itu.

"Jadi Haowen jangan mengira mama dan papa tidak sayang Haowen lagi ya" Sehun menambahkan.

Haowen menoleh ke arah sang papa seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta digendong.

Sehun pun segera mengangkat tubuh putra sulungnya itu dan menggerakan tubuh mungil digendongannya itu ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jagoan papa, tidak boleh menangis" ujarnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya. Tetesan air mata haru membasahi pipi gembilnya. Inilah keluarga kecil bahagia, yang selalu ia impikan. Seorang mantan senior playboy seperti Oh Sehun. Siapa yang sangka kalau akan menjadi seorang ayah penyayang dan perhatian pada keluarga kecilnya.

Oh...Manisnya kehidupan

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Akhirnya selesai jugaa..Huahaha...Review nya tembus 20 jadi aku lanjut. Kalo masih dibawah, mager ah..mager*lol. Maaf ya kalo FF ku kurang bagus. Maklum masih newbie. Jangan panggil author yaaa..Panggil Aja Joy. (itu biasmu ya?) Bukan kok..Bukan haha..Jo itu nama keluarga, tapi ditambahin Y biar keren*lol. Kalo enggak mau manggil Joy. Panggil aja Farren(Nama asliku kayak nama pen name Author Favoriteku huehe*apaansih*). Biar lebih gampang. pokoknya jangan Author..Aku belum layak dpt sebutan itu^^

And maybe this is my last time for ASAP. Karena mungkin aku sedang Lalalalalalalaa Happiness^^ huahaha..untuk prequel dr FF ini aku udh nyiapin. Tapi School life gitu. Ada yg minat? Hurt comfort as request dari beberapa lovely readers di line.

Sekian, bye..bye..God Bless You all and Have a nice day^^


End file.
